Survival
by Nicole Presper
Summary: Picking up right after the season 1 finale of Bitten. Elena deals with the traumatic death of a loved one, and struggles with her feelings for Clayton. The Pack decides their next move against Malcolm and those trying to destroy them.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I do not own Bitten. **

**A/N: **Hi guys! This story is solely based off of the TV show Bitten. I haven't read the book (yet!). The story will take place immediately after season 1, as Elena mourns Philips death and struggles with her feelings for Clayton. I'm writing this to tide me over until season 2, but I hope you guys enjoy!

**Chapter 1: **

Elena laid on the bed, her hands grasping the sheet stained with blood. Her eyes silently followed the line of blood out the door, from where Jeremy had removed the head. Philip's head.

For several hours Jeremy, Nick, and Clayton had been coming in and out of the room, attempting to talk to Elena, but she couldn't move, or speak. Her first thought was one of rage, fury, and vengeance, but was quickly replaced with a mere feeling of despair. They killed Philip.

And it was her fault. She put his life in danger, and then ran back to Stone Haven to be with Clayton, without considering Philip's life. But she thought he would be safe, as long as she stayed away. _Why were they doing this to her. _

She flinched as she felt Clayton's touch, gently wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Darlin'." he whispered as Elena curled up instinctively, and tried to disappear in Clayton's strong embrace. She wanted to be angry. She wanted revenge. She wanted them to pay. But she was too weak to do anything else, so she sighed, and drew herself closer to Clayton. _Thank god I didn't lose you._

_..._

Clayton slowly awoke, his arms still tightly wrapped around Elena. She jumped and shook restlessly in her sleep all night long. He gently stroked her hair back, and kissed her forehead. He hated the thought of her in so much pain. Even after she left Philip, they purposely killed him, just to hurt her.

He wasn't too broken up about Philip's death, but he knew it was destroying Elena. They were trying to hurt her, and they weren't going to stop until they had taken everything from her.

"How is she?" Jeremy said softly, interrupting his thoughts.

Clayton looked up, noticing the sun was rising already. "Not good." He carefully rose out of bed, and followed Jeremy out of the room.

"I just got off the phone with Logan." Nick said as the two men came down the stairs, into the kitchen. "He's okay. Just needed to collect his thoughts. I'm going to help him track down Rachael as soon as he gets back." He looked to Jeremy for approval, knowing that bringing another human into this mess would have to be dealt with.

"Oh course." Jeremy nodded. Consequences could wait, for now. "Probably another one of Malcom's plans. We need to keep track of him, find out his next move before anyone else dies. I'll reach out to the other families, it seems this war is just beginning."

Clayton sat down, realizing how exhausted he still was, only half listening as Jeremy and Nick. Bodies and wreckage from the fight were still shrewd across the floor. They had stopped cleaning when they heard Elena's cry.

"…Clay…try to track…take care of the mutts…" He heard Jeremy say. He was still recovering from his time in the hands of Santos, but he knew he would be needed as the pack enforcer, now more than ever. He sighed, thinking about the many mutts he would have to kill and torture.

His head snapped up as Nick placed a huge plate of bacon on the table. "Right, I'll start going on runs again…" He thought back to what Elena had said, about them running together. But he knew Elena wouldn't be ready for that anytime soon.

"Good." Jeremy nodded again. "In the meantime, I need to deal with Marsten. Nick, let me know when Logan gets back. And if anything changes with Elena…" He glanced around, his eyes meeting Clayton's. "Don't let her do anything reckless."

A knock came at the door, and Jeremy rose. "That ought to be Marsten." Jeremy looked around, knowing the boys were not happy with his decision to keep Marsten around.

Nick waited for Jeremy to leave before speaking. "We've all been through a lot. And were still here. Elena will be okay."

Clayton nodded. It wasn't like her…she was never "fragile". She was a survivor, but her reaction was unlike anything Clayton had ever seen. She was utterly deflated.

"Clay, she needs you." He knew it was tough for Clayton, seeing her in so much pain…and mourning the loss of another man. "Now come on, this house won't clean itself."

...

"Marsten, come in." Jeremy said, opening the door, although Marsten could've just stepped through it. A body must've been thrown through it, as blood still trickled down from the wood.

Marsten grimaced as he stepped through the messy doorway, into the unrecognizable house. He was neatly dressed, as always, and looked quite funny standing between body parts and pieces of the house. He was greeted with an icy stare from Clayton as he dragged a body away.

"Please, come with me." Jeremy led the way to his office, most of it still intact.

Marsten cautiously sat down on a chair that seemed to be clean, and looked at Jeremy, waiting. He was sure his life would be over the minute he surrendered to Jeremy, but what he said had shocked him. _"I think he'll be more useful to us alive."_ Jeremy had said. Marsten remembered the look of hatred and disgust that had crossed Clayton's face, and reminded himself that he was far from safe.

Jeremy cleared his throat and began, "Mr. Marsten, I must say when I found out you were part of this uprising I was surprised. You were always a loner. But never really a problem."

"Yes," Marsten said quickly, "But I only wanted less rules. More freedom. It's hard to become successful at anything when you're constantly moving. But Santos took it too far and-

"I know. But you did kill humans, innocent humans, and bring unwanted attention to this family. It's for that reason I will be keeping a close eye on you."

Marsten nodded, still unsure of where the conversation was headed. "Of course, I understand. But what is it you want from me now?"

Jeremy sighed and paused thoughtfully before replying. "I want you to stick around for a while, and keep an eye on the mutts. You know their gossip better than anyone. In return you will have our protection, but if you cross us again, I will not be so forgiving."

Marsten, "Of course, of course." He stuttered, and whipped his brow nervously. He wasn't sure if it was better to be dead or alive.


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I do not own Bitten!**

**Update: **Changed to M for sexual content. And because it turns out I don't have much of a filter.

**C****hapter 2: **

Elena woke later to find herself in one of Clayton's soft flannels. She drew the flannel around her petite frame, and paused, her fingers sliding over the small ring on her finger. After everything she and Clayton had been through, it hadn't made her love him any less. She tried so hard to stop loving him, but it's hard to deny your soul mate. And now she could finally be with him.

For so long she'd felt betrayed, and held resentment for Clayton, without fully understanding the situation. And now e_verything is perfect, just like it was before. And I'm finally with the person I'm supposed to be with, the person I want to be with. _

"Darlin', you're awake." Clayton said, cautiously opening the door. He sat beside her, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

Her smile brightened, a sensation creeping across her body as he came closer. Their bodies were only inches apart, the electricity between them unbearable. Being next to him, their faces inches apart, their hands intertwined. It was all Elena needed; to be with him.

Clayton bent down, his lips pressing to hers softly. It was a soft, gentle kiss, but Elena soon became desperate, wrapping her hands around his neck, pulling Clayton's body closer. Something inside her came alive, her animalistic instincts took over, demanding more. She needed to touch him, feel him, every part of him.

"Elena…" He mumbled.

"Yes, Clayton" She whispered, running a finger down his chest, tracing his muscles through his skin-tight shirt. She couldn't remember the last time she had been with him, really been with him.

"Elena." Clayton groaned before pulling away reluctantly. "I have to…"

He broke off midsentence as Elena began sliding off her flannel, giggling as she let it fall. She soon had her hands on him, lifting his shirt above his head before pulling him back down to her, kissing him lustfully.

Clayton gave in, kissing, nibbling down her neck. He knew the beast inside of him was awakening, and he was losing all control. He needed Elena, more than anything.

"Clayton." She moaned as he made his way down her body, teasing her, kissing the inside of her thighs. She loved the way he made her feel, loved the fact that it was him that made her feel this way. She wound her fingers through his tangled hair, pulling softly. "Clayton, please." She begged.

She heard a chuckle, and thought, _what a tease_. But as he continued inching closer, Elena froze, her hands still wound in his hair. She pulled at the ends gently, wondering where the rest of his hair had gone. Elena had memorized every perfect feature of his body. And this wasn't his.

As she opened her eyes, she looked down to see the pale blue eyes of a man staring back at her.

Once elated, she tried to calm her body down, the tingling sensation disappearing at once. Agony took over as she murmured, "Philip."

A menacing smirk appeared on his face, before continuing to kiss around her thighs. "No," Elena gasped, attempting to push Philip aside. "Y-you're dead."

"Well I couldn't let Clayton have all the fun. After all I was almost your fiancé. And what ever happened to marrying me?" Philip's smirk was heart wrenching, the innocent man she once knew now consumed with hatred. He made his way back up her body, before secured her arms above her head.

"I could still be here. If you hadn't left me, I would still be here." He said angrily, his weight bearing down on Elena. Elena struggled beneath him, her strength now where to be found.

_Elena. Pull it together. And kick his ass. _But her body couldn't move, paralyzed beneath him. "Philip. I-I'm sorry." Her breathing became shaky, coming in harsh gasps.

"If you loved me, you would have told me this. And you would have protected me."

Tears began spilling out of her eyes, her head thrashing back and forth. "No, I didn't know. I had to help Clayton…" She stopped, just as the words escaped her lips.

Of course she loved Philip, but they didn't belong together. Philip would never understand what it was like, to be an animal—because as much as she hated to admit it—she was an animal. She would never be able to love him the way she loved Clayton.

"I needed Clayton." She whispered.

The realization hit her as the words left her mouth. She hadn't just abandoned Philip, she had picked Clayton. It was clear in her head now, she had always wanted Clayton, needed him. And so she left Philip. Because as long as she had Clayton, she didn't need Philip. She could see her life without Philip, but never without Clayton.

"And you choose him over me. A guy who kills for fun." Philip's expression was one of pure hatred. The gentle and caring man she had once been in love with, now completely gone. "That monster, over me." He was disgusted. Disgusted by her choices, and disgusted by her. "I guess you two deserve each other."

"Philip." She gasped, trying to explain herself, but no more words remained. She thrashed again, hoping to escape his grip, hating the feeling of his body touching hers. She felt so trapped by his guilt, and so destroyed by his hatred.

And he wouldn't release her, wouldn't let her escape so easily. "You destroyed me, Elena. You, murdered me."

With that his body went limp, collapsing on Elena. Blood began to flow from where, Elena didn't know. But the gruesome liquid began pouring everywhere, covering her hands with dark scarlet color. "Oh God," she gasped, attempting to shove his body away, unable to escape from it.

"Please," she begged, hysterical. _I didn't know. I didn't mean for this to happen. _

_I would have married you, in another life..._

And at that moment, she awoke, in a cold harsh sweat.

And reality slammed into her, as she realized with a sinking feeling, it was for that reason, that she couldn't be with Clayton. Because he deserved better. He deserved someone who was truly his, and only his.

_I would have married you, in another life... _the words said, repeating again and again inside her head.

**A/N:** Hey guys! This isn't what I planned for the second chapter, but I wanted to show Elena going through her emotions, and it doesn't hurt that I got to write some Claylena. ;) Next chapter will have more plot, I promise! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bitten.**

**A/N:** Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, I had finals last week so I couldn't write much. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 3: **

"Elena?" Clayton walked into the bedroom to see her flinging clothes across the room, dressing in a hurry. She'd slept through most of the day, and it was almost night now.

"Clayton." She turned quickly, wide-eyed. She barely acknowledge his presence, before returning to rifling through the dresser drawers. She spoke in short, panicked spouts. "I have to go…" "I should already be there…"

"Elena," Clayton strolled across the room, placing a hand on her arm. "Elena, calm down. What's wrong?"

She flinched, backing away immediately. "I have to go." She shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts. Clayton's touch made her uneasy, troubled. The guilt she felt around him was unbearable. All she wanted to do was touch him—but she couldn't.

There was so much she had to do. She had to sort out her feelings for Philip. Come to terms with his death—and she knew the only way to do this was to avenge his death. But before that she had to set things straight with Clayton, explain everything to him. Then she had to sort things out with Philip's family, explain herself.

It was all too much. It made her dizzy just to think about it all.

"I need to be there, for his funeral. I have to be there. He was my family."

Clayton nodded slowly. It was only natural that she should be feeling this way. He couldn't blame her for being upset. But it didn't change the fact that she was still in danger. "Of course. I'll go with you."

"No." Elena looked up from throwing things into her bag. "No, I'm leaving right away. You need to stay here, and look after everyone."_ And leave me alone, _she thought. She couldn't work through her emotions with Clayton there, protecting her, taking care of her. She had to take care of herself.

_It's my fault, my fault he's gone. And Clayton deserves better. So much better_. Elena wrestled with her thoughts, feeling deep convictions of guilt and love at the same time.

It still wasn't safe for her to be out driving, alone. Especially when it was almost nighttime. "Elena—

"Clayton, please. Everything I said to you…" Elena paused, unable to bring herself to look at him. "I meant all of it." She murmured. "I meant every word, but this changes things—at least for now."

Clayton sighed. He knew this might happen. He knew she would need time. But he'd waited for so long. And he just wanted to be with her. And to be happy. It seemed nothing was every easy with her—nothing was ever simple. And on some level, _it just has to be easy._

"I'm sorry." Elena stood abruptly, picking up her bag. "I have to go. I'll come home as soon as I can."

Clayton nodded again, wanting to touch her, but hurt by her previous reaction. "I thought you'd want to be looking for Malcolm."

Elena stopped, turning slightly. "I know. But Philips comes first." _For once I have to put him first._

…

"Sheriff." Jeremy said in surprise as she found her way into his office. He wasn't exactly happy to see her; she never brought good news. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, first you might explain the sight of your house." She said, raising her eyebrows. "We got a few complaints last night, but no one was really sure where it came from…but I think we've found it." She gestured to the broken and battered pieces of the house. The Danvers were a very strange and unusual family, and this only made her want to find out more about them.

"Yes, we're very sorry about that. We had a quite an…eventful family reunion. I apologize for the noise."

"Well," Sheriff said, unconvinced. "I hope everything worked out. But that's not why I'm really here."

"Oh?" Jeremy knew what was coming next couldn't be good. The day had already been full of chaos, and it wasn't ending anytime soon. Logan was yet to be heard from, Elena was falling in and out of nightmares, and Marsten was still very much a wildcard.

"Is Clayton here?"

"No." Jeremy frowned. –Not to mention the fact that he had just sent a very unsettled Clayton out with Marsten to look for mutts. _This couldn't be good._

"Well as I mentioned, the FBI decided to look into the deaths around Stone Haven. Evidence of a serial killer in the area was found. And it turns out, well they've got a lead. And some pretty unsettling evidence too."

"I'm sorry, but what does this have to do with Clayton?"

"We just have a few questions, we'd like to ask both of you."

"Well I'm afraid Clayton's out, but I'd be happy to come down to the station with you." Jeremy had enough to worry about, and the last thing he needed was the attention of the police. Or worse, the FBI.

"That won't be necessary." She paused. "I think you need to come see this for yourself."

…

Logan awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. He laid in a small shed on the outskirts of town. He must've passed out after searching for Rachel all night—picking up faint scents only to lose them moments later. It was night by now, which meant he could change and continue his search for her. If only his family would stop pestering him.

"Hello?"

"Logan."

"Rachel." Logan was alert at once. "Babe, are you okay? Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"No, no I'm okay, but Logan…" Her voice only provided Logan with a moment of assurance.

"That's enough." An unrecognizable voice said through the phone.

Logan could hear a muffled cry as Rachel was pulled away from the phone. He cringed, imagining the absolute worst. He couldn't believe he'd put her in this situation—put her in this much danger. It didn't make sense, Malcolm's plan—why attack only to retreat.

"Who is this?" Logan demanded. "Malcolm?"

"More or less. You could say we're partners. But that really shouldn't be your concern at the moment." The voice was sinister, but reckless. Too arrogant for his own good.

"And what should be my concern?" Logan tried to remain calm, but the worry in his voice was very apparent. His temper was rising fast, his fists clenching so tight he thought the phone might break. A million thoughts ran through his head, wondering what they could possibly want with Rachel.

It was all a mystery, until he heard the man utter the few unimaginable words that broke his heart.

"Your darling Rachel, and your little child."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bitten.**

**Chapter 4: **

"Marsten, hurry up!" Clayton grumbled. It had been a long night, Jeremy had asked that they run the perimeter twice, looking for stragglers. He was being extra cautious, but it seemed ironic, asking Marsten to go along when just hours ago he had been on the other side of the fight.

Clayton knew most of the mutts would still be laying low; the news of the battle would've scared them away. That made the night painfully uneventful. The deadliest thing they'd seen was a Rottweiler. Other than that, it was all squirrels and rabbits. And a squirrel jumping on Marsten was the closest they'd come to a fight.

Although Clayton had to admit, he was rooting for the squirrel.

"I was just changing." Marsten walked out from behind a tree, trying to straighten his blazer. "My clothes are completely ruined. I must get these to the dry cleaner, at once."

Clayton rolled his eyes. Marsten's prissy behavior was ridiculous. He was too well-groomed for Clayton's liking, and too damn proper for a werewolf. "Let's just get back to the house."

Marsten sulked behind Clayton, "Is this going to be a regular thing? It's absolutely ruining my wardrobe. I mean, we don't all want to dress like you."

"You've got to be kidding me." Clayton mumbled.

"Look, I never meant for anyone to get hurt—really. And I never understood their weird fascination with Elena. I just wanted more freedom. I was sick of being treated like…"

"Like a mutt?" Clayton laughed, but there was no humor in his voice. He slowed his pace, hearing commotion a few hundred yards away, near Stone Haven. "Look, you were smart enough to beg for your life. And Jeremy was 'kind' enough to allow you to live. But that doesn't mean you're a part of the pack."

"Well what does it make me, then?"

Clayton sneered, not bothering to answer. He knew whatever came out of his mouth would just increase the tensions between the two. He wasn't looking forward to the next week of runs with Marsten. And he hoped to god it wouldn't be a permanent thing. "Well you know how to look out for yourself, I'll give you that much."

It wasn't even his involvement in the scheme, all that much. It was his sly attitude and manipulative behavior that got him anything he wanted. That's what worried Clayton. He obviously didn't know the definition of loyalty, and he wondered how easily Marsten would be swayed.

That was Jeremy's biggest fault, he thought. His endless generosity, not a good trait for a pack leader.

"I know you don't like me. But—

"Shh." Clayton said, holding out a hand to stop Marsten. "Did you hear that?" He whispered.

The sound of voices could be heard briefly. As the two men slowed their pace, they began to see bright lights through the thickets in the forest. They could see flashes of red and blue light, and it only took a few steps further for them to hear the commotion.

"Secure this area. Let's get it taped off."

"Hurry up boys."

"What's going on?" Marsten whispered.

"I don't know." Clayton shook his head. "We need to get back to the house. Now."

…

The men could hear yelling twenty feet from the house, as they approached. It was early, maybe three or four in the morning. Clayton wondered why anyone would be up at this time. Then again, nothing at Stone Haven was ever 'normal'. Ever since the day he'd brought Elena back…

Clayton allowed his thoughts to wander for a moment, reminiscing.

_"Clayton, please, just tell me what he's like?" Elena said through laughs. They were in his office, lying on the couch. Clayton's elbow rested on each side of Elena, his face buried in her neck. His hands ran up and down her torso, tickling her lightly. _

_He nibbled at her neck, sending a warm fuzzy feeling through her body. "Clayton!" She gasped, "Stop it! I'm being serious!"_

_He smiled, lifting his face, so their lips were inches apart. "Jeremy's great. And he'll love you." He leaned down, kissing her softly. _

_Elena pushed him away gently, "I'm not good at meeting parents. I've never been one to impress."_

_Clayton chuckled, brushing a piece of hair from her face, caressing her chin. "How could he not love you? You're perfect."_

_Elena smiled shyly, pecking his lips."Clayton—_

"Watch it." Clayton grunted as Marsten bumped into him, bringing him out of his trance.

He missed that girl. The one he could remember clear as day, but was nowhere to be found. She was so pure, and her outlook on life was so positive. She'd been through so much, but she'd always been able to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

But it was different now. She was different. He knew he was responsible, and he wished that he could take it back, for her sake. But a part of him loved the fact that she was just like him. He could be himself with her, animal instincts and all. He'd never sheltered her, but there was something so freeing about running and hunting with her.

But she didn't see it that way. She saw it as a curse. And of course she would—it was painful, unnatural—inhumane. Elena just wanted to be mundane, _normal_. But she was never normal, Clayton knew that. But she didn't.

"What's with all the yelling?" Marsten broke Clayton's thoughts again.

"I don't know." He mumbled, pushing the door open. "But it's probably none of your concern." He glared, sending a silent message to Marsten before walking into the kitchen.

Marsten didn't follow.

"I need to do this!" Elena was yelling.

Jeremy was shaking his head; his natural fatherly disapproval was evident. But his voice was calm, firm but patient. "Elena, things have changed. We need to stay together right now."

Clayton walked in, looking around. "Jeremy, what's going on?"

Jeremy motioned for him to sit. He brow was furrowed more than usual, his voice heavy with concern. "Clayton, did you know Elena was planning on leaving?"

Clayton looked around in surprise. "She didn't tell you?"

"She didn't tell anyone." Nick finally spoke up. He'd been sitting in silence at the kitchen table, keeping his misery to himself. But it was more than obvious that he was hurt.

"No. She decided to sneak out. We almost missed her."

Elena rolled her eyes defiantly. "Jeremy, I'm an adult. And I'm leaving."

"That doesn't even make sense, Elena. Jorge already told Philip's family he was traveling. He's been taken care of."

"Taken care of?" Elena whirled around in anger. "Is that what you want to call it, Nick?"

Jeremy interjected immediately. "Elena, you're not leaving, and that is final. We have too much to worry about right now." He didn't care how upset she was. She was being reckless. He was used to her stubbornness, but he wouldn't allow her to endanger anyone. He couldn't protect the pack if they didn't stick together. Logan was already missing.

But he decided to handle Logan's predicament delicately, without involving everyone. He had enough troubling news, with what the sheriff had shown him. Jeremy sighed. "The sheriff was here earlier. And they found LeBlanc, on Stone Haven property."

"That's impossible." Clayton broke in. "Nick and I took care of the bodies. We buried them."

"I know." Jeremy was quiet, his next few words spoken definitively. "They think Clayton did it."

He watched as Elena's eyes grew wide. He knew she was going through enough, but he had to keep the pack together. _Whatever it takes._ "Clayton, you need to leave town. The last time I talked with Logan, he was headed for New York. I want you to meet him there."

"But you said we need to stay together—

"Which is why I want you to go with him, Elena."

Something flickered in her eyes, some kind of hesitation. It would've been easy for most people to miss, but Clayton saw it instantly. It bothered him, how quick her emotions could shift.

"End of discussion." Jeremy said, before anyone else could speak. "You'll have to stay there for a few days, until I can clear this up with the feds. Find out what you can. Go, now."

As Clayton left the room, Elena storming out behind him, Jeremy faced Nick. He held up his hand in protest, but Nick was already speaking.

"I haven't heard anything from Logan."

Jeremy frowned. "Neither have I."

**A/N:** Hi guys! I hope you guys like this chapter! I really love writing about Marsten. Somehow I perceive him with a very prissy and hilarious personality, kind of like Magnus Bane, if you've read the Mortal Instruments series. Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
